


Blue Jacket

by Red_Hood_Bats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd adopts kids, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Jason is a Dork, Jason is not dead, Protective Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hood_Bats/pseuds/Red_Hood_Bats
Summary: The Bats don’t know Jason is alive.  They try to find Red Hood, but they find Jason and a 14 year old girl instead.  Watch how they react to finding Jason after all those years apart.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 294





	1. The Beginning

One day Jason Todd came home to find a crime alley kid sitting in his apartment. She was a girl around eleven. She wore a blue jacket and jeans that were clearly meant for someone much younger as they ended above her ankles. Her hair was a plain brown color that was pulled into a ponytail.

In Jason Todd's opinion, she was the epitome of every single Crime Alley kid out there. There were scars visible on her legs where the jeans ended. The same scars that so many Crime Alley kids had from sliding to the next base when they played kickball in the street. She had the same look in her eyes that so many kids there had. The same look of caution and fear that caused them to bolt at the first sign of trouble.

The girl bolted when she saw Jason, but he stopped her. For some reason he stopped the blue jacket kid that day. And because of that, two years later, blue jacket kid and Jason would be living in the same apartment together.

* * *

Jason had just gotten back from fighting Batman and his replacements replacement. They were still yet to realize that Jason was still alive.

"You look shitty," Jason turned to look at the girl standing on the couch.

"Thanks, Cas." Cassandra Noble snorted and went back to doing whatever it was that she was doing…

Cas was wearing gardening gloves and was holding a fly swatter in one hand and a brick in the other. Jason didn't question it. Sometimes Cas did crazy things for fun, and sometimes she did it because she had a reason, no matter how weird it may be.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what." There was a skittering sound.

"The fucking rats." Suddenly there was a movement of a quick brown animal across the floor. Cass dove and dropped the brick and began swinging the fly swatter. "I will get you ya little fuckers." Cass sprinted to the next room waving around the fly swatter.

To be frank, while it was definitely up there, that wasn't the strangest thing Jason had seen blue do.

There was a crash and then a scream, "I caught you assholes," the sound of a window opening and suddenly there was no more squeaking coming from the rats.

Blue walked in taking the gloves off and putting away her rat removal kit of the brick and the fly swatter.

"Do I want to know?"

"They kept squeaking while I was trying to sleep last night so I yeeted them out the window." she said with a shrug, "so how was your night?" It was five in the morning. Cas was a light sleeper and Jason was nocturnal so Cas always ended up awake at five when Jason came back from his 'nighttime activities.'

"I fought Batman. He still doesn't know who I am. And he still keeps yelling at me for killing."

"Well, I think maybe you should bring the killing down a notch." Jason began to roll his eyes at the 14 year old. "No hear me out." Blue took a seat on top of their dining table, "if you kill every single bad guy, you're just gonna end up with a horde of robins from crime alley running around in spandex." Jason choked on air. "Its true"

It was true, "Ok Cas, what the actual fuck." She just shrugged.

"All I'm saying is try to like, let first time people off with no death and in prison, and second time people you can do what you want."

Cas was right, Jason didn't want a horde of spandex wearing lunatics running around, and if he continued killing at the rate he did, that was just what would happen.

"I'll try."

"Good." she looked at him slyly, "after all, Crime Alley can barely handle one of you, what would they do with 20." Jason rolled his eyes at her. She just snickered.

* * *

They were eating dinner. Chinese food.

"So, how exactly did you even end up becoming robin anyways." Jason had told Cas a lot. He told her about his death, about his parents, about being replaced. But he never told her how he became robin, how batman found him.

"I told you I won't tell you the story," Jason was using the story as a bribe. When they had first met he had asked her how she had ended up in his apartment, she didn't tell him. He knew a bit about her. About her parents and what not. But he didn't know why she had ended up in his apartment.

"Pleaseeee" puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Pleaaseeeeee"

"Eat your broccoli"

"Will you tell me if I eat it?"

"No"

They were at a stand still. A two year long stand still.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you ended up in my apartment that day," she stared at him.

"Fine," wait what. "But you tell me first" Cas was a lot of things, a liar? Yes, a dirty fighter? Definitely, but she was also smart. She knew that if he told her she would have to tell him.

"I stole the wheels off batmans car." Cas choked on her noodles.

"What."

"Batman parked the batmobile in an Alley and I stole the wheels off his car, I was on the process of getting the fourth when he came back."

"Damn, you were even bigger of an idiot back then" Jason snorted, "well basically, I kinda knew you were the Red Hood, and I was kinda scared you were gonna murder me, but I was also like FOOD, soo…. I went there to find food but I wasn't expecting you to be back that early…"

Jason just blinked. "We could have known this a long time ago…"

"Yeah, saying it out loud it's not that bad, but like I don't know." Blue trailed off. "I guess I was a little mad at myself for not realizing you were gonna be back so soon." Jason nodded in understanding.

"How did you know I was Red Hood?"

"I lived in an alley, one night it was too cold and I couldn't sleep, you were walking by in a Red Hood and I was like shit, but then I was like, eh, I have no respect for my life so I followed you and saw the alley you went into and I somehow managed to keep track of your civilian identity and I found where you lived." Somehow Jason wasn't surprised.

In the years that he had known Cas, he had learned that while she was the epitome of Crime Alley, she was also the kid in the blue jacket. The kid who didn't give two flying fucks, and while that was like every kid in Crime Alley, her not caring applied to her in a different way. She didn't care if she died, she thought she would have been dead a long time ago, that's what most crime alley kids thought. But that didn't mean that they actively chased danger.

Cas was different because she didn't just let things be, she also wanted to see how it would end, even if it ended her.

* * *

The bats were in Crime Alley. They were trying to find the Red Hood. He had attacked them the other night after they had just apprehended the Joker. He had told them that they should have killed the joker.

The Red Hood had been on their list to check out for a while, but they had never gotten around to it. He generally stayed in his area. Which frankly, was ok, that bats didn't go patrolling in Crime Alley often. Crime Alley in their minds was untouchable, unchangeable.

But now they felt they had to find the red hood, so there they were in Crime Alley, multiple people on multiple roof tops.

* * *

Jason had just gone out for patrol. Cas couldn't sleep. Sometimes that would happen. And when it happened she did stupid shit. For instance; sneaking around Crime Alley and just sitting on the roof tops and watching. Sometimes she would watch over the little girls who reminded her of herself when she was young. The girls who walked down the streets far too late at night, who carried their keys in between their finger just in case.

Cas put on her blue jacket. It was the same one she had when Jason had first found her. It was the same one she wore the night her parents died. It had been big on her then. Very big. It was her dad's after all. It fit her better now, though the sleeves were still too long.

Tying her boots in place, Cas grabbed and knife and ten dollars. After all, you can't just go out into Crime Alley without some form of protection. Cas had her classic pocket knife stuffed in her boot. That knife had been through a lot, what had it been through? Well Cas would never say flesh, though it wouldn't be a lie. Cas also had her other knife that was sheathed in the pocket of her blue jacket. This one was newer and while it was still small, it would do the trick if she were to be attacked.

Cas climbed out the window and onto the fire escape. She closed the window and began climbing up the building. Once on the roof, she noticed a strange sight a few blocks away.

She crouched lower to the roof as she examined what she saw. In the shadows sticking up from the roof was a head. The issue though, was that it wasn't a civilian. Whoever this was was wearing some type of outfit. Shit. It was probably one of Gotham's heroes.

Cas pulled out her phone.

_Was out on the roof, saw hero, might b more. Be careful. I'm gonna investigate_

_Jason:_

_Ok. Don't die. Don't engage._

She was glad he hadn't told her to stay back, because then she would have had to just not listen to him.

Cas lowered herself to the alley. This was going to give her a huge disadvantage, but she couldn't just be leaping across buildings, it would take away the element of surprise. Plus, she wasn't a hero. She didn't even know how far across a building she could jump. She had jumped across buildings before, but she didn't know if she could jump across the large gaps.

Cas got to an alley that was one building away. She jumped nimbly onto of a dumpster and leaped across it to the fire escape. She continued to climb up. She peaked up to make sure that the hero that was a rooftop over was looking the other way. He was crouched at the ledge of the building. She left onto the roof and stayed low and in the shadows as she moved closer.

It was Robin. He was talking on a com. Getting to the ledge of her building she laid down behind the small wall that lined the roof.

"Tt. Oracle's never wrong Batgirl." There was a response. "Well all seems clear over here. No sign of Red Hood."

Cas recognized the sound of the grappling hook and the light swish that followed. Looking around Cas got up and then sat at the ledge of the roof. Examining what was around her, she realized saw the purple clad Batgirl start heading in her direction. Cas stood up. Black Bat was also starting to head there. She walked a bit towards the center of the building and then ran. With her running start she pushed off the ledge and landed on the other building. She ran towards the end of that building and then jumped off the side as she slid into the shadows with the fire escape.

She walked to the opposite side of the alley and peeked around the corner. It wasn't Cas that they were after. It was Jason. He was battling it out with Red Robin in the street. There was a gunfire sound. Nothing new. Crime Alley slept soundly through gunfire almost every night. They would just check and make sure that whoever fired the gun wasn't after them next. Having caught him off guard Jason kicked Red Robin where guys don't want to be kicked and then sprinted down the next alley.

Black Bat and Batgirl landed in the streets at the same time. Each of them taking a different end. Red Robin got back up and continued his chase after the Red Hood.

The must have been blocks away by now. Cas climbed up one of the fire escapes on the other side of the street. She found where the fight was.

A bit aways. She continued on the street from there. She quickly got back to higher ground to watch the fight.

Batgirl was hiding in an alley, ready to pop out if Jason got away. Robin was on the roof of a separate building. Batman and Nightwing were in the midst of tag-teaming Jason. Red Robin was limp on the ground, he appeared to be bleeding from his leg. Limp probably wasn't the right term considering he was still attempting to be an active part of the operation. He was just helping to make things more difficult for Jason. Black Bat was the most difficult to spot. She was good with using the shadows. She was in plain sight, but it was unlikely that Jason was aware of where she was standing next to the building.

This was not going very well for Jason. Obviously. It was 6 vs. 1. Well technically if Cas decided to help it could be 6 vs. 2. But that wouldn't be very useful.

Cas had to find a distraction.

_Hi._

_Lily:_

_HI_

_So, I decided to explore and the red hood is kinda being beaten up by all the bats…_

_Lily:_

_Well shit, what do we do_

_Scream. Martons Deli._

_Lily:_

_Got it_

The thing about the Red Hood is that Crime Alley actually likes him. He saves the people of Crime Alley and Cas doesn't want that to stop. Lily was a friend of hers who played kickball with her on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Lily happened to actually have parents, and happened to be saved by the Red Hood multiple times. She also happened to have a very wide reach of people around Crime Alley.

One of which happened to exit her building at a block away from where the fight was going on. And she exited the building, and had her older brother, stand ready to come out with a baseball bat. And that little girl and a loud scream.

She screamed and the fighting paused but Red Hood didn't. He let loose a few shots and then disappeared into the maze that is Crime Alley.

When the heroes arrived what the found was an older brother comforting his little sister. After all the brother had scared away the criminals with his baseball bat.

* * *

Dick Grayson knew there was something wrong. There had been a girl trailing them the whole night. And then the Red Hood had escaped. Something was wrong and he needed to find out what it was.

As everyone entered back into the batcave Dick observed everyone, Damian was clearly upset about their defeat and Red Robin looked worse for wear but other than that mostly everyone was fine.

They all gathered around Babs to listen to what she had found.

"The girl on the roof set up the distraction." Dick got whiplash. Bruce kept a neutral face, but Dick knew that he was most likely at the very least concerned on the inside.

"Why did she do that? How did she do that?" Steph asked, her eyebrows furrowing together as she took a step forward to look over Barbara's shoulder.

"She apparently texted a girl named 'Lily' and told her what was happening, and said, 'scream. Martons Deli.'" Babs relayed the information to the rest of the bats.

"So what, is Lily like their coordinator or something?" Tim questioned stepping forward.

"I'm not too sure. Judging by what previous texts I have been able to access from them, they seem to be friends. It does look like this Lily person knows a lot of people though." Everyone was feeling uneasy at that. What was going on, and how deep did this go? "That's not all though."

"What is it?"

"This girl, her names Cassandra." Babs swallowed unsure of how to continue, "before she texted Lily, she texted someone named Jason and warned him about heroes that she had spotted on the roof." There was silence.

Neither Tim, Damian, Steph, or Cas had met Jason but they had all heard of him. This probably wasn't their Jason. It couldn't be. He was dead, he was killed by the Joker, blown up. Jason was gone.

"So, his names Jason," Tim voiced what they were all wondering. Did she mean this was Jason as in the second Robin. Why else would Babs have brought it up so warily.

"This was footage that I found in one of the cameras set up in Crime Alley." And there in broad daylight was footage of Jason, with a white streak in his hair walking next to the girl with the blue jacket, Cassandra. The were talking about something and Jason was… he was Jason. Jason Todd. Jason Todd was alive.


	2. Adult-Napping???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bat's seek out Jason. It doesn't go too well.

“I swear Jason. Did you eat my fucking cheerios.” Cassandra asked storming into the room with a sour look on her face. 

Jason sat watching the TV with his feet up at the dining table, he side eyed Cas, “you snooze you lose.” 

Cas sulked back into the kitchen in search of a different breakfast. She came back moments later with Raisin Bran in a cup. “All the bowls are dirty.” She huffed as she plopped down next to him. 

“You should wash them.”

“No you, reverse uno card.” Jason stared. “Fuck off, you ate my cheerios.” 

They sat in silence watching the little twerp J Godfrey Gordon be an absolute idiot on TV. ‘blah blah blah, justice league is bad, blah blah blah’

“Ok Jay, I’m gonna go buy some cheerios and probably twizzlers because why the fuck not. Want anything.”

“Some sanity would be nice.”

“Ok, I’ll pick that up when I’m getting the happiness.” Cas said standing up, “Also, can I have money.” 

Then she was on her way walking out of the apartment and done the street. She kept her hands in her pockets. One hand was on her knife. You could never be too careful, one wrong move, one wrong street and bam you're dead.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The apartment they were entering was supposed to be an abandoned building, but yet this is where they had placed Jason living. In the small brick building in the center of Crime Alley. Walking up the stars Dick was by himself, they had decided that if too many people had gone Jason would probably be too overwhelmed and start attacking them. 

  
Dick didn’t know what to think. This was his brother, his brother was alive, he had been for two years, but he was killing people. Jason was the Red Hood and he was killing people, breaking the number one rule. 

Dick didn’t knock on the door. If he had Jason would’ve run. He closed his eyes as his hand gripped around the knob of the door. This would be his brother. On the count of three Dick turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

* * *

  
  


Jason swore he heard someone on the steps. Cas had just left, she couldn’t have been back this early. Jason rested his hand on his gun and readied himself for attack.

The door opened and Dick stepped into his apartment. His brother found him. Shit.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Jason.” 

Jason didn’t know what to say.

  
“Sup Dickhead” he probably shouldn’t have said that. 

“Jason.” Dick breathed. He stood in shock just a few inches in the apartment. “You’re alive”

“I’d hope so” What was he doing. This wasn’t normal, Jason should be panicking right now, but instead he’s sitting there having a conversation with his brother who just found out that he’s not dead. Jason wanted to move but he couldn't. He could feel the panic rising in his chest. What were they going to do with him. “Where are the others?” Where they surrounding his building, making sure he didn’t run. 

“We didn’t want to crowd you. Jason. None of us knew you were alive. Not even B.” Dick took a few steps closer. “Why didn’t you tell us. We missed you.” Jason wanted to run. His breath was caught in his throat. What the fuck was he supposed to do.

“Must have missed me a lot to replace me within 6 months of me being dead.” Why did he say that. Why was he still here. He wanted to run. He needed to run. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Jason” Dick seemed at a loss for words. “It wasn’t like that. Tim saw Batman getting violent so he stepped in and-”

“Why are you here.” Jason needed to leave. What was he gonna do. He couldn’t leave. He couldn’t leave Cas. She wouldn’t know where he was.   
  
Shit Cas. Had the others gotten her. She had left five minutes before Dick had gotten here. She had been gone for 7 minutes. Shit. Going to the store doesn’t take to long, Dick needs to be gone when she gets back.

“You need to leave.” Jason had to get his head back on straight. He needed to get to business. Dick didn’t move. “What are you here to arrest me or something.”

“Jaybird, we just want to talk.” Dick said slowly. “We just want to understand why you wouldn’t come to us first.” There are smoke bombs somewhere. He could slip out of the apartment. Shit. Cas liked this apartment, she was gonna be pissed. 

Jason couldn’t tell Dick everything. He couldn’t tell him that the lazarus pit had changed him. He didn’t go to them because he thought that since Batman didn’t kill the Joker it meant he hated him. He didn’t say how he thought Batman had replaced him. How he hadn’t been able to truly think clearly. And when he could think clearly, he didn’t want to see them and then hurt them. He wanted to just stay in his apartment and kill bad guys and come home everynight, err morning, to find Cas running around the apartment doing something stupid as fuck like chasing rats around with a brick. Jason couldn’t bring himself to explain what had happened to him, even if he wanted to he couldn’t. 

He had to get away.

“Jason please.”  
  


“Please what.”

“Please come home.” Dick wants him to come home. 

“This is my home.” Jason couldn’t breath. Where was Cas with her weird ass one liners when you needed her.

“We just want to talk Jason, please” Dick looked so hurt. “Jason, just tell us what happened.” 

For a second Jason saw green, before he pushed his rage back down. He couldn’t hurt Dick. Even if he wanted to. He really wanted to punch the golden boys face in, but there was most likely a whole army of bats outside. 

“I fucking died thats what happened Dick.” Okay so this is going to happen. “I fucking died and next think I fucking now I’m waking up six feet fucking under and I have to claw my way out of my own fucking grave.” Dick’s eyes are wide. Maybe Jason can’t punch him, but this will hurt him even more. Jason hate himself for thinking that, but he can’t help it. “They threw me in the motherfucking LAZARUS PIT DICK” Ok, maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned the pit if Batman is somewhere over there in the coms, but he can’t bring himself to stop, “Next thing I fucking now Bruce replaced me with a fucking rich kid stalker.” Jason kept throwing the words as though they were the bricks that Cas threw at the rats. 

“Jason” Dicks voice broke, suddenly Jason was engulfed with a hug. Oh hell no this wasn’t happening. 

Jason shoved Dick off and kicked him in the stomach. Dick stumbled backwards. Jason gripped his gun tighter and ran towards the window. Jason was at a disadvantage, Dick was in full uniform and Jason was in sweats and a T. 

Jason jumped out the window. There was an alley next door. So he pushed off the side of the building next to his and slid to the ground. He tried to make a run for it but he quickly saw Black Bat on a building across the street. The batmobile was parked in front of his house. Red Robin was on top of another building. And Batman. Batman was right behind him. The last thing he saw before it all went black was a small blue streak dash between an alley across the street. Fucking Cas.

* * *

  
  


When Jason woke up he was in the Batcave. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

What the fuck was he supposed to do. He began thrashing screaming. He needed to leave. He was being held down. Fucking Bruce. 

  
“Jason! Stand down!” FUCK OFF. He wasn’t going to stand down just because some asshole told him to. 

The fight became useless. He was well restrained. Leather straps around his ankles and wrists. He stilled and glared at everyone in the room. And everyone was in the room, and they were all looking at him. So much for not making him feel overwhelmed. Black Bat, Batgirl, Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, and Oracle. Barbara Gordon, another victim to Joker’s escapades that Bruce had failed. 

They were all staring at him. There was another figure, by the stairs. “Alfred.” Alfred was literally the only person in the whole entire house that Jason really really missed. Jason instantly calmed.

“Hello master Jason.” Alfred looked sad. It was Jason’s fault. Fuck.

“Why am I here.” Jason wanted to refrain from using the ‘F word’ in Alfred’s presence. He never like being scolded by him. 

“We wanted to talk,” Batman said quietly. 

“Well we talked, now I better be released.”

“You're a danger to yourself and others.” Fucking robin, the little asshole. At least he was willing to tell the truth to the real reason why Jason was here. 

“Less myself, more others.” Jason paused, “If by others you mean rapists, criminals, and pedophiles.” 

The bats stiffened. 

“Now how bout y’all let me go now before I break your faces.” Jason growled. He needed to leave. He needed to get back to Cas. Fuck, was she ok. Cas could handle herself. But what about the rest of Crime Alley. He needed to patrol. 

If Jason wasn’t there then. He didn’t want to think about it, but he knew it was true. If Jason wasn’t there to patrol Crime Alley, then Cas would be there wandering around the rooftops with a baseball bat that had nails hammered into it. Suddenly he was very glad that he had convinced her to get a tetanus shot.

“I thought you said you were only a danger to rapists, criminals, and pedophiles.” Tim asked smartly.

“You guys just abducted me after breaking into my home.” 

“Well, you do that, so technically you are a danger to yourself if you're a criminal.” Could Tim ever shut the fuck up.

“I don’t consider myself a criminal you fucking asshole.”

“Master Jason watch your language.” Oops.

Jason had to get out of there. 

“We have to go on patrol, Nightwing and Black Bat stay here to look after him.” Batman ordered.

If Black Bat was here there was no chance of escaping. 

He would have to wait it out.

* * *

  
  


It had been an hour of them all sitting there in the Batcave. Jason was starting to get his head back together. He was trying to rationalize his thoughts. His main concern was Cas. He didn’t want her to get hurt. But maybe the Bats would pick up Crime Alley patrol and make sure she was ok. As much as he didn’t want the bats in his territory, he also didn’t want Cas out there serving out her own justice. He didn’t want Cas to become like him.

The silence was beginning to become unbearable. Dick was sitting there just staring at him and Black Bat was doing basically the same thing. 

“Sorry for kicking you in the stomach.” Why did he say that. 

Dick looked surprised. “Its okay Little Wing.” Little Wing. Seriously, he was still gonna call him that. 

“Jason,” Dick paused for a split second, “umm, can I ask… The girl in the blue jacket who is she.” He knows about Cas. How does he know about Cas. Of course it was probably the Oracle, with video footage or whatever. Speaking of which, the oracle was sitting at the computer, typing away while rattling off info. “Jason..” He had zoned out.

“Yeah, I’m not telling you about her.” There was no point in denying Cas’ existence, but that didn’t mean that he had to open up and tell her that she was basically his little sister.

  
“That's okay.”

* * *

  
  
  


Dick had asked Jason question. Jason had answered the ones he deemed worthy. Black Bat had stood there watching them and observing them. Although he normally didn’t like the be observed, he found he didn’t mind as much when Black Bat did it. Probably because he knew that it was something Black Bat did to everyone. 

Batman had gotten back with Robin. Followed shortly by Batgirl and Red Robin. Jason observed the batmobile. She was just as beautiful as the day Jason had first seen her in that alley. He snorted, but in his defense, it was a good car.

“Jason” Batman just had to ruin everything didn’t he, “we have to talk”

“About what” Jason asked dryly. 

  
“We never meant to hurt you. And we need to talk about your activities these past two years.”

Somehow Jason didn’t think he was referring to stopping a now fourteen year old girl from making a flamethrower. Claiming, ‘come one Jason, I just wanna make REALLY big smores’

Suddenly there was a creak from the batmobile. Immediately everyone got out their weapons and then a head popped out. 

Jason face palmed. He had moved his hand so quickly to his head that the restraint became undone. Cas is a fucking maniac. 

Stepping out of the trunk of the batmobile and then closing the trunk Cas walked very lightly with her hand up.   
  


Then when she was close enough to Jason she took to long steps, jumped and then landed on the small space that was next to him on the medical bed that he was on. 

“Sup asshole.”

“Cas you crazy fucker, how did you get into the fucking batmobile.” Jason quickly fell into routine.

“So long story. I see you get taken away by a bat furry” Jason got his other hand out of the restrain and he snorted. “I’m all like well shit this aint good. So ya know, I do a quick sweep of the area and go into the apartment, which by the way, you really had to break that window didn’t you.” Cas said shaking her head. Jason got both his feet out of his restraints. He thought about making a quick escape, but decided against it. He moved over a little bit so that Cas could fit more comfortably. 

  
“Anyways, then I was all like well shit. And ya know night time comes and I’ve made a plan. I go out with my trusty baseball bat” she gestures to the bat that is on the floor between the batmobile and where they are, “and then I see the batmobile. And batman parks it and patrols crime alley. Rather inefficiently may I add.” Cas says and narrows her eyes at Batman. All the bats watch on with either shock or amusement, “and then I’m all like, he's got that covered so Imma hijack his car, and by highjack I mean bypass all the scanners and get in the truck unnoticed, which I succeeded in and here we are.”

“Huh.” Jason sounded in acknowledgement. “I can’t tell if you're stupider or smarter than I was.”

“Probably smarter. You stole the wheels off of the batmobile. I’m a dumbass and snuck into the fucking trunk of the batmobile.” Jason snorted.

“So you're Cassandra.” Barbara asked innocently. 

Cas rolled off the medical bed and stood with her hand on her hips as she examined her. 

“I’m Cas” She said emphasizing the Cas, “and you're Barbara Gordon A.K.A Batgirl numero uno, A.K.A Oracle.” Cas and Babs’ eyes stayed locked until Cas’ attention turned to Nightwing.

“You're Dick Grayson.” Nightwing nodded. He looked amused. “Do you have a trapeze?” 

“Yeah, why. You interested in using one?” Cas nodded slowly. “Maybe I can-”

“Cas”

“Jason pleaseeee”

“If you go on a trapeze you have to use safety stuff.” Why was he letting this happen. He should be running. But he wasn’t. He had the slightest feeling that everything was gonna be okay.

“What are you gonna wrap her in bubble wrap or something.” Batgirl asked sarcastically.

“No, we only do that when she wants to roll down more that 4 flights of stairs.” 

“WHAT”

“We have a video.” Cas added.

  
“WHAT!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again just letting y'all know that I have more stuff written for this story, so I will try to post a lot until I get into turn with my normal posting schedule, (once a week on Saturday, occasionally every two weeks).


	3. Cat Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversation. Thats it. That's the chapter.

Jason and Cas were in the manor. They were in the fucking manor. Not the cave, the literal fucking manor. In Jason’s defence there wasn’t really anywhere else he could go and it wasn’t like Bruce was gonna fucking let him go, and it wasn’t like they could escape with everyone there. So here they were in the manor upstairs with Cas drinking tea that Alfred had made. So far it was just a staring contest. No one was speaking. Alfie was the only one who ever spoke, asking what everyone wanted in their beverages. 

Cas cleared her throat. “Soooo” she began, “Jason grew up here.” Damn it. Why did she have to throw everything towards him. “Very interesting.” Jason just stared back at her with narrowed eyes. Cas made a face begging for him to talk and end the silence. 

“Yeah, he did,” Dick answered, “so Cas how old are you?” 

“Just turned 14… I think” Cas seemed to be thinking, “yeah, no, definitely 14.” 

The silence returned. Alfred seemed to want to say something but he looked like he had missed out on so much of Jason’s life. Jason felt bad for going 2 years without talking to Alfred, but he would’ve told Bruce that he was alive, which so far wasn’t going so well. 

Cas was tapping her fingers nervously against her knee. Jason wanted to help by saying something but he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth. Being in the batcave was bad, but being in the manner was surreal. It didn’t seem right. It was the same as he had remembered it but also so, so different. 

He had to get out of there. He needed to get out of there. He never wanted this to happen, he never meant for this to happen. And now here he was with Cas sitting on chairs in the fucking manor.

Cas being ever the life savor decided to speak, “So uh any chance we can get out of ‘ere any time soon?”

Damian spoke up for the first time since they had left the batcave, “What so you guys can go back to murdering people?” 

“Damian!” Dick said with wide eyes. He was about to continue but Cas interrupted him.

“Nah you fucking asshole,” oh no. This can’t end up good. “I don’t fucking murder people. And Red only murders criminals. Plus he might end up drawing back on the murdering because,” Cas paused to look at Jason for confirmation. Fuck it. He nodded. “At this rate ‘eres gonna be a shit load of orphans running around in spandex getting themselves killed.” Tim who had been drinking tea nearly choked. Dick had to pat his back several times. “And clearly we don’t want that because yer a fucking asshole.” OH SHIT. Damian looked furious. He was about to speak but then Cas interrupted him. “Plus I have to feed my army of cats.” Damian’s expression changed.

“YOU ARE USING CATS TO FIGHT IN A WAR!” Damian stood up apalled.

“NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT. I JUST HAVE LIKE TWENTY CATS FROM ALLEYS THAT I FEED EVERYDAY AND I DON’T WANT THEM TO FUCKING STARVE!!!” Cas stood up staring right back at him.

The manor was silent. 

“That is an appropriate reason to leave the manor.” Damian said with an approving nod. “I shall assist you in your journey to feed the cats.” Damian announced.

“Hold on a moment now.” Bruce finally spoke up. “Listen, we can’t just let you guys go. We need to talk about everything.” Ah shit. 

“About what.” Jason’s voice came out dry and sarcastic.

“What you’ve been doing the past two years… As the Red Hood.”

“You mean making the streets of Crime Alley safer as well as paying attention to this littles guys and not just the daily asshat who breaks out of Arkham.” Cas asked in a totally innocent voice.

“Cas-” Jason was interrupted by Bruce.

“You don’t know what you're talking about.” Bruce said. And maybe Cas was young and maybe she could be kind of a dumbass, but this was going to be Bruce’s funeral.

Cas stepped forward quickly leaving only a quarter of a second for him to step in front of her block her and then pull her backwards away from where she would have probably ended up tackling Bruce. 

Jason held her back until she stopped struggling and just gave an icy glare at Bruce. The room was silent. 

Cas didn’t like being talked down to. In her mind she was just a kid who had made it on her own since she was 7. She knew the real world problems and she knew how to survive. So being talked to like she didn’t understand things made her extremely angry. Jason of course had learned this first hand. 

“How about you and Damian go and feed the cats and I’ll _talk_ with these guys.” Jason suggested. He couldn’t believe he had just volunteered himself to be alone with the bats. But he was an adult, and Cas was a kid, even if she did know of hardships. It was Jason’s responsibility to keep her away from this mess. 

  
So when Cas looked up at him, finally breaking her glare at Bruce, Jason looked back with confidence and a nod. Cas sighed in defeat and nodded at Damian to follow her. They left through the front door. 

Jason knew she would be back for him. She had snuck into the batmobile to find him. They’d always find each other no matter what happened.

“Hold on can either of them drive?” Dick asked. Immediately several of the bats scrambled towards the door, leaving Jason to roll his eyes. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Animals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats. (not the movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. So when I was writing this, I was like, "yeah, Damian probably knows how to drive" but I was also like, he's going as Damian Wayne so Alfred should probably drive. Anyways, enjoy!

Alfred had ended up being the one to drive Cas and Damian to feed the cats. Cas felt bad about it obviously because she knew that Alfred was the one person who Jason felt mildly safe around in the house.

This isn't right. She shouldn’t have left Jason there. He was in a house with his replacement, kinda dad? And sorta siblings. Shit. Cas felt fucking horrible. She had abandoned Jason just so that she could feed her fucking cats. In her defence though she couldn’t just let them starve. They were all waiting on her. Shit why was this so difficult. 

They were already in the car so at this point all Cas could do was try to feed the cats quickly.

So far the car ride had been pretty awkward. Cas felt like she needed to say something. She was never this quiet. But here she was sitting next to Damian fucking Wayne a.k.a ROBIN. And Jason’s grandpa (though she doubted he would admit it) driving them to feed a shit ton of cats. 

This was just fucking great.

* * *

Some small part of him was glad that Cas had left. If Cas had been there for this… He didn’t want her to see him so shaken up.

They had not moved from the coffee table they were sitting around. Jason was extremely uncomfortable. Alfred had been the one to drive Cas. He was the only one who he trusted with Cas, but it still made him uneasy that the only one of the ‘bats' who he didn’t have _any_ issues with left. 

“You’ve been killing people,” this was actually happening. Holy shit. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

“Yeah.” Jason looked Bruce dead in the eye for the first time since… since he had died. Jason had no mask on to hide his feelings. He didn’t want to be fucking pitied. He didn’t fucking die and then come back to fucking life for that shit.

“Jason.” Bruce’s voice was surprisingly soft but still obtained hints of warning for what would happen if he stepped out of line. “Tell us what happened.” Jason hated it. He hated being in this room with Bruce, with everyone watching. Fuck. They had no fucking right. 

“I already fucking told you guys.” Jason's voice somehow remained easy and unwavering. How? He did not know. Inside he was breaking down, but he couldn’t show it. He didn’t want to be consumed by lazarus rage again. He had to stay calm.

“You died. Woke up in your grave and were dumped in the lazarus pit.” Bruce had lost almost all of the softness he had previously held. “The lazarus pit can cause insanity. You weren’t in control of your actions and you killed people.” 

“Maybe I was fucking crazy at first,” Jason kept his voice level. He didn’t like to admit not being in control of his actions. But he wanted to say something, and this was how he was gonna do it. “Maybe I wanted to fucking kill you assholes at first. In my eyes you had replaced me so soon after my death. You can say you didn’t replace me, but I think the main concern is you brought another kid into this after I fucking died.” Bruce was about to speak. But Jason wasn’t done.

“So yeah, I went overboard at first. Ya know to send a fucking message. But trust me Bruce.” Jason looked Bruce right in the eye. “I knew what I was fucking doing after that. You may not like it, but the stats are all there. I’m making it so that the rapists and murderers and pedophiles of Crime Alley stop walking around doing whatever the fuck they want.”

This time it was Dick who spoke up, “But why should you be the one to decide who dies.”

“Who are you guys to decide who matters? Why should I sit around while you go off and patrol and only take care of big things. What about the everyday people who are attacked. What about the everyday citizen who you guys don’t have the balls to protect. What about them?” They were silent.

“But you shouldn’t kill people.” Dick reiterated.

“Give me some fucking substantial reasoning.” Jason snapped. “Yeah, I’m gonna cut back on killing everyone because obviously we don’t want crime alley to be full of fucking Robins.” Jason turned back to look Bruce in the eye. “But I can’t just stand by as the same people break out of prison every week and continue to harm innocent civilians.” 

The room was silent. No one knew how to respond. 

“If you don’t stop killing people I will have to take you in.” 

“It’s always ‘my way or the highway’ with you isn’t it Bruce.” Jason shook his head in mock disappointment. Suddenly he knew how to hit Bruce where it would hurt. “You find out your kid isn’t dead and the first thing you do is threaten jail.”

“Jason.” 

“I’m not wrong.” 

The room fell silent.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alfred had parked the car in a hidden spot in Crime Alley. Cas stopped by a store to buy some food for the cats, and soon enough Damian and her were on their merry way. 

It had taken them only 30 minutes to get around to all the alleys to feed them. However… they did spend an extra ten minutes playing with one of the cats and her 3 kittens in the last alley. 

Cas surprisingly hadn’t gotten into any arguments with Damian. Cas felt a little guilty for having fun while Jason was likely in a living nightmare. 

They were back in the car quick enough and on their way back to the manor. 

Surprisingly the way back was much more talkative than the way there. Damian and her talked about animals. Cas was surprised to learn that Damian had a cow… A literal fucking cow. 

Slowly the conversation drifted into mildly dangerous waters when their conversation about animals had led to school, then Damian’s attempt at burning his school down. 

Alfred had shaken his head from the front seat, although it was in a loving way. What had made the conversation truly dangerous was when Cas decided to reply with, “Yeah, I wanna light stuff on fire but Jason says I shouldn’t because it's really dangerous and I lowkey think that he doesn’t trust me with fire… That being said, he probably shouldn’t.” 

“Why not.” Damian sounded judging. Not of Cas, but of Jason. 

“Basically when I first started living there Jason taught me how to use a microwave. Cuz ya know, I had been living on the streets before then… But the thing is.” Cas paused for dramatic effect… “I didn’t exactly know that you couldn’t put metal in the microwave so then the whole thing caught on fire and I was like _cooolll_ and Jason was like _OH SHIT_ so yeah.”

“You guys sound very disorganized.” Damian had meant for it to be at least a little bit judgemental, but clearly Cas didn’t care.

  
“We’re organized, we just like to have fun!” Cas said with a grin.

“Didn’t he say that you rolled down the stairs?” Damian asked not looking convinced. 

“Yup.” Cas a twinkle in her eye. “Personally I actually like sledding down the stairs on a garbage can lid more, but we definitely do some crazy things.” Cas paused as if reminiscing, “Frankly I think I’m more of the crazy, and Jason is more of the _Imma just make sure Cas doesn’t get ‘erself killed”_ Cas mimicked. 

Somehow the crisis had been averted and the rest of the way back to the manor was filled with back and forth banter on some of the crazy ass shit that Cas did.


	5. Cas goes off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas just screams a lot. Like calm down my guy.

  
  


Cas was back at the manor. Dick had asked for her and Damian to go upstairs, they both refused to be excluded from the shit that was going on.

They each took their seats, Cas next to Jason, and Damian next to Dick.

“Jason you have to stop killing people,” once again Bruce was back to no nonsense.

“Yeah, yeah. So you’ve fucking said. What are you gonna do take me to Black Gate?” Yeah ok, he probably shouldn’t have baited him. But he was fucking pissed.

“Arkham” 

The world stopped moving. 

“I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?” Cas asked in a small voice.

“Jason isn’t in control of himself. He’d be sent to Arkham.” 

“Arkham?” Cas questioned again. Jason could feel the anger rising in Cas, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

“You wanna send Jason to…. Arkham?” Cas was still speaking quietly.

“I don’t want to, but it’s what must be done.” Cas was going to explode and there was nothing Jason could do. He was frozen.

“Are you a FUCKING IDIOT?!” 

“Excuse me.”  
  


“You do know that… Jason cover your ears” he didn’t, “You do know that the person who fucking tortured then fucking KILLED JASON IS IN ARKHAM. YOU CRAZY PIECE OF SHIT. You wanna send Jason to the fucking place where his murderer is!?!? Maybe you're the one who should be send to Arkham cause you're crazy as fuck!” Jason felt like he was falling. Falling slowly down a hole.

Bruce’s eyes darkened. “We want to help him get better. He’s… crazy”

“OOOOOO” Cas said mockingly, “I seeee so now Jay is crazy because he wants to help the place where he grew up instead of going to live in some rich ass house with a fucking furry who goes around beating the shit out of criminals at night.” 

“Okay let’s all calm down here.” Dick reached out between the two of them. “Listen, we just want to help him-”  
  


“You know what.” Cas’ voice was at a reasonable level and she looked Dick right in the eye. “I get that. He’s your brother, you want to help him. But I think you need to understand that even if Jason was crazy, which he is not, sending him to Arkham would be 10/10 be the stupidest shit in the world.” She took a breath. “You would be sending your _brother_ to be with his _murderer_. Do you realize how fucking shitty that sounds?” 

Dick was silent for a moment. “You're right.” Wait what?

“And- wait what?” Cas blinked.

“You're right. That actually is a really bad idea. I swear I won’t let that happen” Dick said earnestly. “I failed at being a brother to Jason before, and I very well might be now… But you're right, sending Jason to be with his murderer would not only be irresponsible, but probably really inhumane…” 

“Dick…” Bruce began.

“Bruce listen. She’s right. We can’t do that shit.” He turned back to Jason, including him in the conversation. “And Jason listen, I don’t agree with you killing people, but I’ve been thinking about what you said before. About how we don’t help the little guy. And you know what maybe you're right. Maybe we’ve been failing at our job. But…” but… what is it? “But… listen, maybe we can make a compromise.”

Jason spoke for the first time in a while. “What kind of compromise?”  
  


“You stop killing people.”

“That seems awfully one-sided.” Jason responded in an even tone.

“It does. You stop killing people, but you keep taking care of the people in Crime Alley. And if you ever need it we’ll be here to back you up.” He looked around at his siblings. Cass (Cain) nodded an immediate affirmative. Damian did as well. Steph and Tim looked at each other before both agreeing. 

Bruce was outnumbered. He didn’t like it, being on the outside of an agreement. He agreed begrudgingly.   
  


“But if you kill again, we will be having a talk.” There it was.

  
“Well I think that's a deal.” Jason nodded. 

Dicks eyes widened in surprise that Jason had agreed so easily. 

Then Jason frowned. He opened his mouth to say something but Cas beat him to it. “Rubber bullets.” Cas grinned.

“No.”

  
“Yes.”   
  


“You're doing the laundry.”  
  
“Deal.” She paused, “but I hope you're aware that I suck at doing the laundry and that all you're white clothes will no longer be white.” Jason just rolled his eyes.

“Ooo also, Damian, if you ever want, I’m sure Petunia wouldn’t mind you stopping by.” Cas nodded earnestly. Jason just furrowed his eyebrows in thought trying to remember which cat was named Petunia.

Damian simply nodded in response. Dick just looked between the two in amazement. Tim and Jason looked on with terror and they realized that there were two of them. 

* * *

Jason and Cas were back home.   
  
“So… Dick seems nice…” Cas paused, “or at least the most logical.” 

“Yeah… I guess.” Jason picked up his bag, “I was kind of surprised.”

Cas hummed in agreement. She looked back at the apartment they were leaving with sadness. 

“Hey on the bright side, maybe we won’t have rats.” Cas just laughed.

They were leaving their old apartment. It had been compromised because of the bats. Where they were going, Jason didn’t know. The future seemed unclear, but interesting at the same time. 

“As long as it has stair for me to go sledding, I’m fine.”

  
  



	6. Black Bat

Jason and Cas had their own little apartment nestled in the center of Crime Alley. Jason had set up several other safe houses inside Crime Alley and fake houses so to keep the bats away. He was relatively sure that the bats didn’t know about the apartment on the second floor that the two lived in. 

Jason had been out on patrol the night before and surprisingly Cas hadn’t been awake when he got back. It had been a difficult week that was filled with new apartments, burnt toast, and olive oil (don’t ask). Cas was up before Jason though, which he knew due to hearing the distinct, “RENEGADE, RENEGADE” coming from the hallway. _So much for no social media_ , Jason thought rolling his eyes.

“Morning Cas.”  
  
“Morning Jason.” Cas picked up her phone and trailed after Jason into the kitchen.

“Just to be clear you're not actually gonna post those right.” He asked gesturing towards Cas’ phone.

“Nah,” she sighed, “I’ll never become tik tok famous… unfortunately.” Cas dramatically slumped against the kitchen table. Jason just rolled his eyes as he grabbed some cheerios.

Together they ate and talked about what had occured in the deep shadows of Gotham the night before. Which was basically just a few muggings, a Black Mask sighting, and a fun little talk with Harley about her break up with the Joker.

“Wait.” Cas dropped her spoon, “they’re actually broken up, like for good.” Jason nodded and continued eating. “Good for her.” Cas nodded approvingly, “I hate that little fucker.”

“Don’t we all.” The two continued their breakfast chatting about the sorrows of life.

* * *

  
  


It was midday and Cas had gone out to play kickball with Lilly and a few other friends. Jason nearly told Cas to bring first aid with her, but then remembered that this was Crime Alley. He was worried about her bleeding because all the Crime Alley kids were idiots and wore shorts when playing kickball in the _street_ whilst insisting on _sliding_ in the street. Jason was both baffled by the idiocy, yet amazed at how the tradition carried on even from when he was a kid. It was truly idiotic. Idly Jason thought to himself that maybe he should just buy a shit ton of pants and just give it to all the kids. In all honesty he wondered why he hadn't before. Frankly he should just buy a shit ton of stuff and just give it to all the kids. He did give out food sometimes, but at smaller scale.

Jason turned back to his work. He had to focus. He was about two steps away from busting Black Mask. All he had to do was stop one trafficking ring and he had the key. Looking at the time, Jason thought to himself, _no better time but the present,_ before writing a note to Cas and going on his way.

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t the first time Jason had gone on a mission whilst Cas was away, nor would it be the last. So when Cas came home to the note she simply shrugged.   
  


Cas went and bandaged up her leg and cleaned up where the blood had dripped on the floor and then proceeded to make potstickers. 

Cas was eating potstickers while watching The Office. One would think that nothing could ruin that moment, but of course, Cas never had the best luck.

The door opened, Cas tensed, knowing that Jason wouldn't be back so soon. And then a face showed up in the doorway that Cas recognized.

“MOTHER FUCKER” Cas screamed and slumped back on the couch. She put her hands in her hair before sitting back up and cradled her potstickers while glaring at the asshole who had chosen to show his presence.

The man stepped in the doorway thoroughly ignoring Cas. He closed the door behind him and sat next to her on the couch.

“You touch my potstickers and you die.”

Roy Harper a.k.a Arsenal was not Cas’ favorite person ever. Granted he wasn’t her least favorite. She liked to say that she hated him, but even she wasn’t sure if that was particularly true.

In a moment of bravery Roy snagged one of the potstickers of Cas’ plate, earning himself a whack on the head from the remote.

“Good to see you too Cas.” Cas just glared at him from the corners of her eye before turning off the TV.

“Roy.” 

“Word on the street is that the bats know Jaybirds alive.” Cas snorted, of course the blabbermouths told him, she bet it was Dick.

“Yeah, and then we had to move apartments.” She paused, “Unfortunately you still found us” she added with a glare.

Roy snorted and ruffled her hair. Cas shrugged him off, but with a small smile. It wasn’t exactly that she hated Roy, it was more like a sibling rivalry. Sort of? It was hard to explain. Even harder to explain if you took into account that she considered Jason a sibling but she was also fifty percent sure that Jason and Roy were fucking.  
  
  


* * *

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Normally it would only take the three shots, but of course, the bats would be on his tail if he started to kill again. One of the idiots of the human decided to try to get up so the Red Hood greeted him with a nice kick to the head. What a fucking idiot.

“Angry.” Jason nearly jumped out of his skin.

He whirled around to face Black Bat, a.k.a Cassandra fucking Cain. What in the world was the bats favorite little girl doing tailing him.

“The fuck are you doing here.”  
  
“Investigating.” She gestured to the men laying on the ground. They were working the same fucking case. This was in Crime Alley though. It was his turf. 

“Ok, well you can go now.” Jason said narrowing his eyes at her.

“No.” Was this gonna be a fight. “We work together.” Wait what. 

Jason knocked the two mildly smart guys out, “Just because I agreed to stop fucking killing doesn’t mean we work together now.” Jason snapped.

“It is more efficient.” Black Bat countered, keeping a leveled stare. 

In the end Jason agreed, but only because it was Black Bat. And maybe Jason was getting soft, but he had to have a soft spot Cas’ favorite superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So imma post once a week after this so yeet.


	7. I've got a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has bad ideas... and Cas is a huge idiot. Jason is just there for the ride.

Chapter 7:

Jason had completed the mission with Black Bat and he had taken down Black Mask, yet he felt like he was missing something. It just felt weird that the Bats knew he was alive after such a long time of being on his own. 

Jason opened the door to his and Cas’ new apartment. It was early morning, he and Black Bat had been working on the case for a  _ very _ long time. 

Stepping inside Jason saw something he most certainly was not expecting. Roy fucking Harper. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jason questioned him. He was sitting on one end of the couch eating cheerios. Cas was sitting on the other side, also eating cheerios. Why does everyone like cheerios so much? If he was being honest with himself, Jason was surprised that Cas hadn’t murdered Roy yet. Frankly it was funny watching them ‘fight’ with each other.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Cas said glaring at Roy. Roy just rolled his eyes.

“Just decided to drip in Jaybird.” He said with a grin, “So the bats know.” Dick definitely told him. The fucking blabbermouth.

“Yup.” Jason plopped down on the couch in between them. “It was a fucking shit show.”   
  
“I’ve heard.” Roy paused, “So Dick called me,”   
  


“Obviously.” Cas muttered, earning yet another eye roll from Roy and a snort from Jason.

“He wanted to know if I knew, I kinda may or may not have told him I did know and now he’s mildly pissed at me.” Roy paused to throw a cheerio in his mouth. “But I mean like I get the whole,  _ you didn’t tell me that my brother wasn’t dead  _ thing,” Roy continued on ignoring a murmur from Jason on how he wasn’t Dick’s brother, “but at the same time, it was kinda common knowledge that I worked with you so like, were they really surprised??”

“Either way, Jay, I just want you to know that Dick misses you.” Roy finished.

Jason scoffed, “Yeah right.”   
  
“I mean is it really that hard to believe, Dick is the sentimental one.” 

Roy was right, “Either way, the person he misses is dead.” Jason knew that some part of it was bullshit, but he couldn’t deal with it right now. “So did you come here just to tell me that?” Don’t get him wrong, Jason loves Roy, but this wasn’t anything he couldn't have said through a phone call.

“I’m so glad you asked.”   
  
Oh no.

* * *

  
  


Jason and Roy had asked Cas to leave. Cas didn’t seem to mind. They were planning something that was potentially very dangerous so all she had said was a simple, “If you guys die I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.”

“Awww. I think I’m growing on her.” Roy stated after Cas had left. Jason snorted.

“I don’t think she ever hated you, it’s just her way of showing love… I think.” Roy just shook his head. “So what is this ‘high stakes, very bad idea’ of yours.”

“Well… basically I heard about this guy who happens to be passing through here in a few day…” And then Roy told Jason his idea. How can a seemingly smart hero… errr, outlaw be so fucking stupid.

“Roy.” Jason asked cautiously.

“Yes.”   
  


“Are you suggesting that we get the bats to literally deal with this guy and his henchmen and then last second steal him out of their grasp.”

  
“That’s what I said.”

“The fuck are you on.” Jason immediately regretted it after he said it. Shit. Before Roy could respond, “Sorry, what I’m trying to say is they’re bats. How are we gonna convince them to do anything?” Jason asked.   
  
Roy ignored Jason’s fuck up. “We’re not gonna convince them anything, we’ll only be pushing all the pieces into their laps.” Roy had a mischievous grin that reminded Jason way too much of Cas.

“They’re not gonna fall for that.” Jason monotoned.

  
“They might. And frankly they’re all kinda stupid sometimes and overlook really small things.” Roy continued, “plus it's not like they’d suspect you, B probably thinks that you're pissed or something.”

“Ok but w-”

“Why can’t we do it ourselves?” Roy finished for him, “Jay, this is a massive operation, I’ll show you more of the details later but for now just trust me. We don’t have the supplies or the number for this shit. The dude’s not too big a heavy hitter and if we had more time I could totally put some shit together that would give us the advantage but we don’t have a lot of time.” 

Jason seemed to be thinking. “If it helps at all, just think of their faces when we steal the shithead from their grasp.” Roy said with a grin. 

“I’m over that.” Roy just looked at him, then grinned.

“Either way,  _ I  _ can’t wait to see their faces when we steal the fucker from their grasp.”

“What exactly are we gonna do when we get him.” Roy just grinned back at Jason. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cas had been kinda kicked out. It was ok though. She had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop or from rooftop to fire escape, depending on how far said rooftop was. She pulled her blue hoodie down from her head so that she could get a clear view. What Cas was about to do was incredibly stupid. Yes Cas had jumped from building to building before, that being said, those buildings tended to have smaller gaps.

  
After watching the bats fight Jason that day in Crime Alley, Cas had decided to try to jump across larger gaps. This would be her first day actually doing said activity. Frankly it was probably a very very very very very stupid idea. The building was probably about 17 ft away from her, normally with a jump like that Cas would jump to the fire escape. But she wanted to do this. Plus, Cas had done her research with Lily and they had come to the conclusion that people in track and field could do it, so therefore, Cas could do it. 

Cas went to the back of the end of the roof. She took a deep breath and then ran forward. She stopped moments before leaping onto the edge and off the roof.    
  
“Shit” Cas muttered. This was going to be harder than she expected. She knew she could do it though, jump off the building that is. She was pretty sure she could land it too. She just had to get past what was blocking her mind from letting her jump. Probably some weird self-preservation. Cas thought she had gotten rid of that a long time ago. 

She went back to the edge of the roof. “C’mon Cas,” She shook her hand out, “you can do this,” She shook her feet out. “All I gotta do is jump.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Let’s fucking do this shit.” She ran. She put one foot on the ledge and… she leapt off. The rest was in slow motion. 

She was flying across and she nearly made it to the edge. Shit. 

  
She caught it with her hand. That hurt. Cas gritted her teeth and pulled herself up. That had been the most exhilarated she had felt since she had convinced Jason to let her tie one end of garbage can lid to the back of his motorcycle and let her drift through the streets. 

She sat at the edge of the building and looked at the gap she and just cleared with a grin. She looked down to her hand which were a bit scraped up. Her left hand was bleeding a teensy bit. She blew on it and then took out a bandaid from her pocket. Cas may be stupid, but she is prepared… Mostly because of the stupid things she does but that’s unimportant. 

“That was incredibly stupid.” Internally Cas jumped but she didn’t react. 

  
She swung her feet around the edge of the building so she was facing inwards. 

“Nice to see you too Robin.” Robin just scowled, clearly trying to hide a small smile. 

* * *

  
  


Fifteen minutes later and Robin was petting a cat whilst Cas dumped out Cat food.    
  
“That was a very stupid idea.” Robin said for maybe the fifteenth time. “It was impulsive.” Cas frowned.

“No it wasn’t” 

Robin just looked up at her. “How.”

“I planned it out. I researched it and I found the building I wanted to jump across and measured it and then I practiced jumping across the grass.”

“Jumping across grass is different than jumping across buildings.” Cas just shrugged. “If this is like the crazy things you were saying that you do with Jason, then I’m very concerned.”

  
“He didn’t know.” That seemed to shock the boy wonder. “What? I don’t need Jason to be stupid. How do you think I met him in the first place. Because it definitely wasn’t smart.” She said with a snort. “Plus I don’t think he’d like the idea of me hopping across buildings too much.” Robin just made a small mmm sound. 

“Just don’t do it again. It’s dangerous.” Cas wanted to say that living in Crime Alley in general was dangerous, but she stopped herself.    
  


So instead she said, “Ok,” you know like a liar. But Cas didn’t like being a liar so she added a quick, “I’ll think about it.” Robin groaned and rolled his eyes. 

  
Cas just laughed and the two continued to go throughout Crime Alley feeding the cats.


	8. Rocket Launcher's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is barely there, Jason blows up a building, and Tim is confused.

“This is a bad idea.”

“Yeah, I think I picked up on that the first time you said it.”

  
“Well I just had to remind you.” Jason said as he crept through the corners of the dim room. He stuck to the shadows as he made his way to the door he needed to go to. Roy was manning the comms and giving him direction. All Jason had to do was sneak in, uncover evidence, and light some shit on fire to draw the bats out. 

It was late at night, or early in the morning depending on how you look at it, so it was prime bats time. With the warehouse being just on the edges of Crime Alley bordering Red Robins patrol zone, the fire was sure to draw some attention. All Jason had to do was stick to the shadows and stay in the blind spots of the cameras and make sure he got out before the thugs who were taking a smoke break came back in.

Jason was in. “I’m in.”   
  


“Ok so there should be a desk in the left corner.” 

Jason turned, “Yeah.” 

“So unload the envelope with the files from Star City,” Jason took out the files and put them on the desk. He wanted to make it obvious, but that would be suspicious so Jason tucked them into an inconspicuous yet easily accessible spot for the bats to find. 

Jason made his way out of the room and then out of the building.

“Roy, this has to be the stupidest idea ever.” Jason breathed into the com as he climbed a building adjacent to the one he had just exited. 

“Just do it.”   
  


Jason breathed and then took out the rocket launcher. He aimed in an area of the building that contained a stash of drugs and then pulled the trigger. 

* * *

  
  


Red Robin was on patrol when he saw flames. “Well shit.”

“Hey Oracle, call the fire department, I’ve got a building in flames,” Red Robin launched his grappling hook, “it's right outside Crime Alley.”

“Got it.” 

Red Robin made his way closer. Walking towards the warehouse he saw four men outside looking panicked. 

“The boss is gonna kill us”

“How did this even happen?”

“We were only outside for like one minute!”

“We should run.” 

The men, who Red Robin was now pretty sure were actually thugs or drug runners began to flee the Crime Scene. Red Robin obviously wasn’t going to let that happen. He had the four men down in less than one minutes. 

“Oracle, how far is the fire department?”

“They’ll be there in four minutes.” That wasn’t enough time.

“I’m going in, it seems like some sort of drug ring or something.” 

“Red Robin, proceed with caution, we don’t want you dying of smoke inhalation.” Batman's voice came over the com.

“Aye, aye captain.” Red Robin went in.

There was no one in the building. But from where he could get to the fire it seemed like there were drugs. Maybe someone was trying to cover up their tracks. But then why have the henchman outside? Maybe to take the blame? Something wasn’t adding up. 

  
Red Robin made his way towards the back of the warehouse. There was a separate room with an office. It didn’t seem to be entirely cleared out which meant that the fire was probably an accident. Red Robin began to look through some of the files. They were mostly nothing interesting and seemed all normal, maybe a little bit of tax fraud here or there. Then he found a file neatly hidden under other papers at the edge of the desk. 

This was big. There was info about operations in Star City and even some that were about to take root in Gotham. This was bad, luckily though, the bats would be on it. Red Robin began to make his way out, file in hand. The bats would all go back to do a further investigation later, but Red Robin couldn’t help but wonder, why did the boss go through so much effort on making all the files look normal, but put so much incriminating evidence. On one hand, it was way better hidden than all the other files, on the other, it was risky.

Red Robin shrugged it off and mounted his bike to return to the batcave.

* * *

  
  


Cas watched the shit that was going down from afar. Damn. Roy and Jason were actual idiots. She didn’t know exactly what was going on, but judging by the fact that Jason blew a building up with a rocket launcher, and moments after Red Robin was there. Whatever they were doing it was stupid, granted what more could she excpect from dumb and dumber. 

Cas turned back to the store she was in, “a turkey sandwich with pickles please.” She took her sandwich and left to go back to Lily’s house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a long chapter, but it's what I felt needed to happen for the story so yeah... Hope y'all enjoy :)


	9. There's a bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outlaws move in.

Batman grit his teeth. They were so close to catching this asshole. Three days of investigation had led Batman to a lot of places. In the end, they found what they were looking for. An organization called the Blue Diamond. This guy, Isaac Grove, ran the operation. As a front it sold drugs. The fact that this place sold drugs to cover up their real activities told Batman a lot. Deep underneath though, the Blue Diamond was actually a weapons dealer. The Blue Diamond sold anything from fake batarangs to kryptonite guns. The potential danger that the company held was ridiculous. If they worked hard enough, they could imitate him, kill Superman, or even blow up a small town.

They were closing in around the warehouse. Grove had stolen kryptonite from Lex Luthor, and Luthor hadn’t even deemed it necessary to report even though he claimed to be reformed. Batman pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. He had to stay alert. 

Batman stood next to Robin at a high vantage point examining the building. Black Bat stood closer to the warehouse at ground level. Nightwing was on a building across the street. Batgirl and Red Robin were on the ground across from Black Bat. 

They waited. 

“Ok, they’re in there. Most of them are unloading a crate towards the back.” Oracle’s voice came over the com. “It should be pretty easy to take them out.”

“Move in.” Batman gave the order. 

* * *

  
  
  


Jason had to admit it, watching the bats was pretty entertaining. It was like watching a lion stalk its prey. They had gotten in with ease and had taken out all the goons quickly. Nightwing was overly dramatic, as per usual. Black Bat frankly just scared Jason. She moved swiftly and precisely, yet she was graceful. Black Bat worked with some sort of unknown purpose. She was meticulous, yet quick. Frankly, it was mesmerizing. 

The bats called the police and tied up the goons and the leader, Isaac Grove. Was it really that easy? Oh… Yikes…

* * *

Considering it was such a big operation Tim was concerned as to how it had all been so easy. Clearly the others thought so too. They were all on their toes. 

If this was a weapons dealer who had access to so many gadgets, shouldn’t they have something hidden up their sleeve? Tim’s question was answered seconds later when Grove spat. What??

“The fucker just spat out a bomb!” Batgirl’s voice came over the comm. Fuck. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The bomb somehow made their plan easier. It had detonated, but not before Arsenal had shot an arrow that damaged it. The explosion was smaller and redirected. Red Hood had taken the opportunity to grab Grove from right under the bat’s nose. 

Now all they had to do was question Grove and figure out who he had sold the kryptonite atomic bomb to. Yeah. That’s right. A kryptonite atomic bomb. Now Red Hood would be perfectly fine with forcing B to deal with that on his own. Afterall, Superman was Batman’s friend, not his. The thing is though… The bomb wasn’t green kryptonite. It was blue. Red Hood, no _Jason,_ wouldn’t let some rando have access to something that could hurt Bizarro. 

“Now.” Arsenal whispered. The two outlaws ran into action.

* * *

Fuck. Arsenal and Red Hood just… FUCK.

Batman ran to the batmobile to follow, but before he could enter there was a hand on his chest. 

“No.” Black Bat spoke simply. She knew this was going to happen. 

Batman took a deep breath. If Black Bat knew, well Batman would trust her. 

They waited for the cops to come and then left for the batcave. 

* * *

Cassandra Noble came home to an empty house that night. Cas hummed innocently as she walked into the apartment, clenching her knife that was hidden in her pocket. Kicking her shoes off she scanned the room. There was a note. Cas picked the note up and frowned. It was in a code. Cas knew the code, but it would be a mild pain to decipher.

_Blue,_

_When entering with imaginable leering lessons be energetic. Greatness often never evaporates, for at least, the heroes riddled enviously endlessly drift away years sometimes. Blue, kangaroos rarely yell patiently over noon. Blue oranges make bombous olives marginally bad._ _Isn’t everything so Bizzare?_

Fuck. Although it took Cas five minutes to decipher the message, she understood it loud and clear. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Cas, we will be gone for at least three days. Blue kryptonite bomb, Bizarro. 

Cas was nervous. Her idiots were going to get themselves killed. Deep breaths… Cas had faith in them, but whoever had the resources to somehow obtain a kryptonite bomb did not mean good news. 

Cas paused in her thoughts. Bizarro. Cas had never had the pleasure of meeting the clone, but she had heard a lot of stories from Jason. 

The only outlaws that Cas had ever actually met were Roy and Kori. Cas had met Kori very briefly in the first month that she had met Jason. From what she had gathered then, Kori was REALLY fucking cool.

Jason had been alive for about a year and a half before Cas had met him. Supposedly he had met Arsenal in Gotham when he had been angry. Cas didn’t know all the details, but she was pretty sure Jason was out for revenge. Arsenal had somehow talked him out of it. Although Cas wasn’t surprised, as annoying as Roy Harper was, he was still a good person. 

Jason had met the other outlaws four months after meeting Cas. It had been a lonely 6 months for Cas, but Jason needed the time. When he got back he would tell Cas stories about Artemis and Bizarro, or Biz, as Jason would say. Cas _really_ wanted to meet them. 

Cas snorted suddenly. She remembered when she had asked Jason.

“Does Artemis have red hair?”

“Yes…” Jason had looked at her confused. “How did you know that…”

“You have a type.” Cas had taken off with an “enraged” Jason after her. He was more salty than enraged in her opinion. 

Cas sighed, she had never met “Biz,” but if he was in trouble, Cas was sure that Jason and Roy could handle it. 

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully this chapter wasn't too confusing with the timeline. Hope y'all enjoyed!! Remember to comment!


	10. Cas and Cass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone named Cassandra is crazy.

Grove had broken surprisingly quickly. They were given the name, address, everything that Grove knew. Afterwards they had dropped him off outside the GCPD. You're welcome Gotham.

The mission had been surprisingly easy. Some minor “villain” from Metropolis, in an unprotected warehouse. The only thing mildly scary about the guy was the fact that he was planning to kill Superman and had actually taken action to do so. 

Unfortunately for him though, he was a huge fucking idiot. Or as Cas and Gordon Ramsey would say, an idiot sandwich. The guy thought Blue Kryptonite would hurt Superman. It took all of Jason’s self-restraint to avoid face-palming. 

Needless to say Jason and Roy were back in Gotham relatively quickly. 

* * *

  
  


Had Cas gotten bored with Jason gone? Yes. However, Jason did go on mission, this wasn’t her first rodeo. What was different about this though, was the surprise visitor at her window. 

Cas had made ramen for herself and was mid slurp when she saw a face in the window. Now Cas wasn’t Batman by any means, but she was a crime alley kid and thus she was very observant, so the fact that she hadn’t seen whoever this was approaching was concerning to her. At least it was until she realized who exactly it was. 

Crouching outside of her window in civilian cloths was Cassandra fucking Cain. Cas mouth dropped, as did her fork. Then scrambled to stop the ramen from spilling over. Once the precious ramen was secure Cas turned back to the window. 

“HOLY SHIT.” Cas saw Cassandra grin. Cassandra fucking Cain then gestured to the window. Cas was pretty sure that she could have opened it herself, but she still rushed forward to let Cass in. 

Cass stepped into the apartment. Cas had briefly seen Cass before, but she had been more worried about Jason at the time. Now though, she just stared.

“Hello.” AHHHHH

“Hi…” Cas began, “Why exactly are you here.” Cas tilted her head to the side. What if something had happened to Jason! But he had just left…

“Jason gone. By yourself.” Cass walked further in to sit across from where Cas had been sitting earlier. “Keep you company.”   
  


The corner of Cas’ mouth upturned, “That’s nice.” Taking a glance at her own ramen she asked, “Do you want any food?” 

Cass shook her head. The younger girl finished eating her ramen and cleaned up. The two sat in silence. 

“Have you ever seen frozen?” Cass shook her head. “You’ve never seen frozen!!!” 

“Dick tells me to watch it. I haven’t yet.”    
  


“Well, we’re going to have a frozen marathon,” Cas ran over to the television and began to connect it to the Disney + account that she and Jason and obtained illegally, “even though there are only two movies…” 

And thus the two Cassandra's began their movie marathon. Cassandra Cain ended up staying until 10.    
  


“I come back tomorrow.” Was the last thing she had said before jumping out the window. Cas didn’t even have time to argue. 

Cas walked over and secured the window. “So fucking cool.” She said with a sigh.

* * *

  
  


Cassandra Noble had always thought that Black Bat was the responsible one. Even when she was Batgirl and not Black Bat. Cas had watched Batgirl move with precision. She had a deadliness to her. It was beautiful. Now though, hidden behind Black Bat’s cape Cas realized that Cassandra Cain was a just as irresponsible as she was.

“This is such a fucking bad idea,” Cas whisphered, “lets do it.” 

“1…” Black Bat began running, “2…” This is such a horrible idea, “3!” And then she jumped off a building. Cas’ head popped out of the cape. They were high above the ground, not in Crime Alley. They were headed towards the bridge. The wind in her hair, the adrenaline rush. Cas loved it. Cas especially loved how for once in her life she HADN’T been the one to suggest this insanity. 

And then there they were on top of the bridge. Cas crawled out of the cape and swung her legs over the side to sit next to Black Bat. 

“That was awesome.” She said with a grin and laid back. Black Bat grinned next to her. Sitting back up she took the noodles that Black Bat had offered her. 

So yeah… Cassandra Noble had bad ideas. But at least she wasn’t the only one. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jason was not expecting to see what he did when he came home… But frankly, he rarely did with Cas. Roy peeked over his shoulder. 

“Oooooo fooodd. Gimme.” He made grabby motions and moved to join Cas and Cass on the ground. Cassandra Cain was on the ground across from Cassandra Noble playing sorry. There was a slew of junk food littered around them. 

Roy sat down and began eating the oreos that were nearby.

“Wanna play?” 

Oh fuck it. Jason joined them.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter, but I'd like to think it a nice one. Hope y'all enjoyed and review!


	11. The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets injured and ends up at the manor.

A month had gone by. And then two. Things were peaceful with the bats. Jason wouldn’t say he liked it… Because he didn’t. He didn’t dislike it or anything, he just totally didn’t enjoy it. 

Ok. Maybe he enjoyed some of it. Cassandra Cain and Cassandra Noble had become pretty good friends so it wasn’t uncommon to come home to find the two of them doing something stupid. It was weird because he had always thought of Cass as a badass who was always serious, yet here she was sliding down the stairs with Cas. Then there was Damian. Damian would occasionally sneak over to him on patrol to deliver a message for Cas. The two of them seemed to get along. 

It made Jason wonder. Was he the problem? Cas was fine with everyone. So maybe it was just him. But it couldn’t be. He couldn’t be the one who was being unreasonable… was he? Maybe it was different though. Cassandra and Damian, they weren’t involved with his death. He didn’t know them before he died. Cassandra had honestly always been nice to him. Damian had been… a fucking asshole, but Cas had told him that was just his personality. 

Jason would love to hear Cas say that to his face. 

Cass and Damian had been the only two to have interaction with them for a while, and Cass was the only one who knew where they lived. As far as Jason knew at least. 

One day about a month ago Jason had gotten a text from an unknown number. 

_ Hi, I got this number from Roy. I just wanted to let you know that I’m free if you ever want to talk. _

Seriously Roy. What the fuck. Jason had been angry at the time but he was… okay with it now.

_ Who the fuck is this. _

_ Dick _

Dick had sent a picture of himself sitting crossed legged on top of the manor holding up a peace sign.

So logically Jason responded with a picture of Cas holding up her middle finger.

Dick had sent back a laughing emoji. A LAUGHING EMOJI. They hadn’t texted a lot after that until Dick took a picture of some weird antique book shop in Bludhaven. 

Jason didn’t want to be interested, he really didn’t… But there was a really nice Pride and Prejudice copy that he could see on display in the window.

_ Where’s that? _

Jason had gotten an address. After that they frequently exchanged pictures. It was weird. Red Hood, an outlaw, sending Nightwing, a hero, pictures. Jason sending Dick pictures. Nothing made sense. Jason sent a picture of pigeons fighting over a piece of bread. Dick sent a picture of Tim fighting Damian over a piece of bread in return. Jason had laughed at that. He even showed it to Cas who burst out laughing. 

Jason sent a video of Cas and Cass singing and dancing dramatically to Frozen II. Cas doing the singing while Cass danced. Dick had responded with  _ awwwww _ . Dick ranted about how cute it was. And Jason realized. Damn. Dick really became a better older brother. Guess all it takes is his first dying. A bit of lazarus rage began to bubble, but it was pushed down when he looked up to see Cas and Cass in the middle of their “Into the Unknown” performance. 

Dick sent a video of Damian sneaking a turkey into the house. Jason had responded with  _ WTF _ and a laughing emoji. 

All this. It was weird. It was domestic. And if Jason had to admit it, it was nice.

* * *

  
  


Jason was on patrol. He was tired. He hadn’t slept in… he didn’t even know how long. It had been busy, he was working a case, harder than he probably should have been. Then he solved the case, he caught the bad guys. It was fine. Everything was fine. Except it wasn’t because on his way home he saw a woman getting mugged. Jason was tired. He jumped down and kicked the man in the stomach. The woman was released and ran away. That where things went to shit. The man shot him. And Jason was tired. He shot the man back. They were rubber bullets though so it wasn’t enough to knock him out. Jason hit him over the head, tied him up and called the police. It was two rooftops later when he realized he had been shot. 

“Huh. I guess that happened.” Then he fell forward off the roof and gracefully into a dumpster. “Fuck.” He groaned.  _ Need to call Cas.  _ He called Cas, “passed out, dumpster….” He struggled to say.

“Jason? Jason!!!” And then he passed out.

* * *

  
  
  


And then he woke up.

The first thing Jason became aware of was the fact that he felt like shit. The second thing he became aware of was that he was an idiot, because obviously he felt like shit; he had just been shot. The third thing Jason became aware of was that this was  _ not _ his apartment. In fact this was the farthest thing from his apartment. 

This was the fucking manor.  _ Wayne _ fucking Manor As soon as that piece of information hit him like a truck Jason bolted to sit up, only to be pushed back down again. 

“Bitch you were just shot lay the fuck down.” Cas said as she shoved him down. 

Cas was sitting next to him. He was in his old room. What. The. Fuck. Why was he in his room and not the batcave. Why was he in his room and not a guest room. Why the fuck was he here. 

Cas must’ve been a mind reader because she quickly sensed his panic. “Now don’t be mad or anything, but when I found you Robin was kinda already there… so now you're here…” Cas was fiddling with her hands, “look I know you don’t wanna be here, but I couldn’t exactly tell them not to. Damian had already alerted Batman.” She shook her head, “the fucking snitch.” Cas looked at Jason, “Batman actually seemed, like really worried.” She looked back down. Batman definitely wasn’t worried, Cas had probably misread the situation. Batman never shows emotion… Rarely ever shows emotion. 

Jason sighed, he didn’t want Cas to think that he was mad at her, “It’s okay,” then he smirked, “Plus, no offense or anything but if you were to try and stitch me up… well I don’t even want to think about that again.”   
  


Cas made an offended noise, “Hey!” She paused thinking about it, “Ok, that’s true, but still, hey!” Jason just snorted. 

“How long was I out?”

“Like a day.” 

“What were you doing for a day?” 

“Damian has a dog. His name’s Titus…” Oh no, not again, “Can I get a dog?”

“Cas noooo.” Jason whined. 

“Pleaseeeee.” Cas whined right back. She batted her eyelashes at him and pouted. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Jason sighed. Cas snorted, clearly taking it as a win. “Any chance we can escape?” 

“Alfred told me that you had to stay.” Cas paused, “He also told me to tell you that because he said that then you wouldn’t leave. He said he’d be very disappointed if you left.” Aw fuck.

“Dammit Alfie.” Jason murmured while shaking his head. The two settled into a comfortable silence.

Cas was sitting cross legged in her chair staring around Jason’s room. His room was filled with different posters, some CD’s, and an electric guitar sitting in the corner. It made Jason feel an overwhelming sense of nostalgia and sickness at the same time. He remembered when being Robin was everything to him. He remembered when Bruce was everything to him. He remembered when he’d get bad at Bruce and he’d pick up the guitar and play so loudly that Bruce would be forced to come to talk to him, even if it were just to yell at him to be quiet. He remembered Bruce spoiling the shit out of him. His first concert, MCR, they’d been only inches away from the stage. Jason had doubted that bringing your dad… er… guardian to a concert was cool, but he’d taken Bruce with him anyways. The room held so many of his memories, but he wasn’t the same anymore. Bruce looked at him like he was a killer, which he guessed he was. And here he was having a mental breakdown in front of Cas, except Cas didn’t realize, she was taking in Jason’s room. Fuck. Why’d he have to be here. 

“You were still a nerd back then.” Cas snorted. Wait what? Jason stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed together. Cas tilted her head, “The amount of books in here,” Cas said looking around, “Did you read them all?”

“Yeah,” He followed her eyes.”

“Dude,” Cas jumped up, “you have an MCR poster, and- wait is that signed by Gerard Way!”

“Yeah.”

“WHAT THE FUCK JASON!” 

The door slammed open. Dick ran in. 

“Is everything ok.” Dick looked disheveled.   
  


Cas stared at him for a few seconds. “JASON HAS AN MCR POSTER SIGNED BY GERARD WAY!!!”

Dick looked at the poster, looked to Cas, and then to Jason. Then he burst out laughing. Jason grumbled and fell back in bed ignoring Cas and Jason has they made fun of Jason for being a nerd. 

* * *

  
  


Bruce had a lot of time to think since discovering that Jason was alive two and a half months ago. He’d reacted beyond poorly. He’d be surprised if Jason even forgave him. Now here he was with Jason only two doors down the hall from him in his old room from when he was a kid. Jason had grown up. Jason was the same height as Bruce now. Jason used to be so small and malnourished in the early years of robin, and now here he was standing at a height of 6’2. 

Bruce wanted to go in and apologize. He wanted to say he was sorry for how he reacted. He had to, he had reacted so poorly. Hell, he had threatened Arkham, the same place the Joker was. The Joker, who had killed him. The Joker had killed his little boy. He  _ had _ wanted to kill the joker and he tried to, Superman had stopped him. 

Bruce had wanted Jason to come back, yet when he did Bruce had treated him as a stranger. It was still Jason, yet Bruce had been cold to him. 

Bruce had to fix this. He had to. He just didn’t know how.   
  


* * *

  
  
  


Dick had left his room. It had been 4 hours since Jason had woken up and he was beginning to feel bad for Cas. She was a free spirit but she was stuck in his room. Cas had to have walked around his room at least 40 times by now. 

“Cas,” her attention immediately snapped to him. “Do you wanna go take a walk or something.” Cas frowned. 

“But I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Cas go, maybe raid the kitchen, ooo, you can bring me back some cookies,” Jason said with a smile. Cas grinned right back and raced out of the room. 

Jason wasn’t alone for long though, Alfred came in. Fuck. 

“Hey Alfie.” Jason said with a small smile. 

“Hello Master Jason.” Alfred looked back at him. Alfred looked happy to see him back. Back in the manor, in his old room. Jason didn’t want to snap at him, but he was nervous, with Cas not here to calm him, he didn’t want to hurt Alfred. 

“I’m here to assess your wound.” 

Alfred cleared him to walk but ordered that he stay off from vigilante-ing for at least 2 weeks. Jason would try to make it one though. 

“Master Jason,” Alfred paused as he went to leave the room, “I hope you know that you are always welcome here.”

“I don’t think Bruce would agree to that.” Jason shot back bitterly.

“I think Bruce reacted poorly, but I believe that he thinks the same.” Alfred paused, “And if he doesn’t, well that does not matter, because  _ I  _ say you're always welcome here.” And then he left. 

His words resonated with Jason. Jason had Alfred’s approval he wanted to cry. Then Alfred’s head popped back in. “Also, remember Jason I know everything that goes on here, so enjoy your cookies.” Fuck.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter. Tbh I'm honestly super proud of myself because this will be the first fic I've ever actually finished so I hope y'all enjoy.


	12. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

Chapter 12:

Jason and Cas had their cookies. Then Damian knocked on the door and ignored Jason only turning to Cas to recruit her on his mission of sneaking a turkey into the house. Cas had looked at Jason, he had nodded and she was off to corral a turkey.

It was at this point that Jason decided he wanted to read. Except there was nothing to read… Ok that wasn't true, but he'd already read everything in his room 7 times over when he was a kid, which probably contributed to Cas calling him a nerd. What an achievement, being called a nerd by a 14 year old.

Clearly his lack of books meant he had to go to the library. But that ran the risk of running into Bruce. But Jason really needed a book so he went off on his merry way to the library.

Jason snuck through the halls and then down the stairs. He passed the kitchen where Alfred was, he was sure Alfred probably saw him but didn't say anything. He continued down the hall until he finally reached the library.

A wave of nostalgia hit him. He'd spent hours here reading, crammed into the nook by the window where he'd be totally imbursed in a book. He walked past the shelves scanning them all. It was quite literally a walk down memory lane.

Back before he'd realized it was ok to go to Bruce when he'd had nightmares, Jason would go to the library, take a book and sit in one of the aisles between the shelves. Jason remembered one night Bruce had entered the library and found him sitting there reading _The Boxcar Children_ , it was a comfort book for him. Bruce had sat down next to Jason and put his arm around him while Jason read. He hadn't said anything, just sat there.

As Jason wandered he noticed how disorganized the books were. Little him would have been pissed to find that there was no system of organization. He'd have snuck down here at night just to organize everything. Entering an aisle Jason picked the first book off the shelf. _Lord of the Flies_ , what a fucked up book. He remembered he had to read it for school. It made his insides churn. Thinking about it now still made him sick.

Jason sat down in the aisle, back to the wall, staring at the book. He didn't want to read it. He didn't want to think about how now he was like the characters in the book. The loss of innocence. He wasn't the same guy that he was back then when he was robin.

"You hated that book when you were younger." Jason didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"I still hate it now." Jason responded, still staring at the book. His knuckles beginning to turn white as he gripped the book.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure."

And there they were Jason and Bruce sitting across from each other. They were silent for some time.

"I'm sorry Jason. I reacted badly before." Bruce said. Jason finally looked up to meet him in the eyes. He looked like he was telling the truth. Jason immediately looked away.

"You shouldn't be. You treated me like the criminal I am." Jason snapped back.

"Jason you're my son." No he wasn't. No he wasn't. No he wasn't.

"No." Bruce looked wounded. "I'm not the same kid you took in. I've murdered people." Jason snapped back.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone changes. You're still Jason." Jason seethed.

"No I'm not." He growled, but Bruce held steady.

"Then who are you?" He questioned.

"I-" He couldn't say Jason. "I'm me."

"And what's your name." Bruce asked again.

"... Jason…" He got quieter, whether it was because he was calming down, or seething, he didn't know.

"So you're still Jason then." Bruce responded quietly.

"But I'm not the same Jason as before." Jason argued back, getting louder. His grip on the book was getting tighter, it was becoming his lifeline. He wanted to throw it and scream, but he didn't.

Bruce was quiet for a while. "You're grown up now." Bruce paused, "Obviously you're different now. Maybe you're not the exact same Jason. You've suffered more than you had before. That changes a person." Jason looked down, "but you're still Jason."

You're still Jason.

"The person you knew is dead." Literally.

"Well, I still want to get to know the new you." Jason scoffed, "I reacted badly Jason, I know that's not an excuse, but I'm… sorry." Did Batman just say he's sorry. What. The. Fuck. Maybe he wasn't the only one who'd changed.

And that's how he found himself, sitting on the floor of the library with Batman, no, Bruce, talking about life… and death… and how much he hated the damned book. He'd actually ended up throwing the book across the room to which Bruce laughed. He'd laughed. Maybe Jason hadn't changed too much if he could still get the Batman to laugh, or maybe the bat had just gotten soft.

* * *

Jason had been telling Bruce about how he'd actually started texting Dick a month ago when they suddenly heard a scream. The two looked at each other and immediately sprinted out of the library. In the living room of Wayne Manor stood Tim Drake and Dick Grayson standing on the couch while Cassandra Noble and Damian Wayne stood with a turkey in between them.

"What is going on here?" Bruce questioned.

The two kids seemed to only then realize that Bruce and Jason were there. Cas gave Jason a worried look when she realized they had been coming from the same place, but Jason just shook his head to which Cas shrugged. Cassandra Cain stood with Stephanie Brown just out of the doorway from the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Stephanie asked.

"Language Miss Stephanie." Alfred immediately replied, although he too was looking at the turkey with disbelief.

"Can we keep it?" Both Cas and Damian at the same time. Cas gave Jason puppy dog eyes and pout while Damian just stared at Bruce innocently.

"We've talked about this Damian." Damian sighed. Then the two's attention turned to Jason.

"I'm only thinking about getting you a dog, there's no way in hell you're getting a turkey." Jason responded. Damian looked disappointed, but Cas didn't let up.

Then the impossible happened. Bruce said, "Fine." Jason stared at him in shock. Had Bruce just saved Jason from the imminent death of puppy dog eyes.

The two looked at each other and then immediately began introducing "Jerry" to everyone. Who even names a turkey Jerry?

* * *

Things got better. Jason finally began to mend his relationship with Bruce. There still was a lot of screaming between the two although some of it was them screaming at Cas and Damian to stop breaking wild animals into the manor. Bruce even visited Jason and Cas' apartment. Somehow that one visit turned into a monthly movie night with the whole family cramming into Jason and Cas' apartment.

Things were good… Then one day they were all in the cave. And Cas found the memorial.

Cas was looking up at the robin suit that was encased by glass then down at the word that read "A good soldier." And Cas frowned. "I'm sorry, but WHAT THE FUCK!"

All attention turned to her. Jason got a bad feeling in his stomach. Yes things had been going well, but the memorial still made him antsy. He wasn't fucking dead after all.

Cas tilted her head and then snapped her fingers. "I KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS!" Then she pointed at Bruce. "You come here."

Cas walked to the area of the batcave where they often made their weapons and she grabbed a buck of red paint and shoved it into Bruce's hands. "Let's get to work."

After ten minutes of Cas and Batman hunched over the plaque Cas stood up straight and proudly took a step back. Batman followed shortly after with a small smile gracing his lips. Everyone went to go see what they had done.

The word soldier had a red x over it, and written right above a new word was written.

Bruce put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"A Good Son."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: while searching for what the turkey is named in canon I found that apparently there is a city called batman in Turkey…)
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a series of one shots with Cas and Jason, but if I do it won't happen for a while.
> 
> I'm honestly so proud of myself for actually finishing a story for once in my life so I hope y'all enjoyed and review.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, I wrote the first two chapters in August when I was first being introduced into the batfam. Also this is posted on FF.net as well, it is around 6 chapters in there.


End file.
